Noches de Vampiros
by consueelo
Summary: Leanla es geniaal! los dejará con gusto a más!
1. Extraño

Era tarde y yo estaba en medio de una calle totalmente desolada. Llovía a cantaros y era de noche.

-Agh-. Hice una mueca, el paraguas que tenía se me resbalaba.

Mi destino era llegar a la casa de mi madre, que recientemente se había cambiado de vivienda. Y ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba. Me dirigí a una cabina telefónica para llamar a mi madre y decirle que me iba a casa ya que estaba perdida y era demasiado tarde. Pero cuando dí un paso hacia la cabina, algo muy rápido pasó por detrás mío. No pude ver que era pero probablemente era una persona. No, no era persona.

Recordé que en el diario de esta mañana salía que en el pueblo habían sucedido varios asesinatos. Pero no se me ocurrió pensar en eso cuando salí de mi casa y ya me vi involucrada en un extravío de calles.

"Camina. Solo camina como si no lo hubieras visto." Me alenté a mi misma buscando algún local con comida rápida que me ofreciera seguridad.

Caminé derecho unos minutos cuando vi mi salvación en un local que decía "Express food" con un letrero de luces de neón.

La persona que me había estado acechando venía detrás mío. Si, yo la podía sentir. Podía sentir sus grandes y firmes pasos. No aguanté la curiosidad y lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Era un hombre con el pelo castaño claro. Tenía un abrigo de cuero que no le permitía mojarse. "Estas metida en un buen lío" pensé. Era cierto, estaba metida en un buen y gran lío. Alcance a empujar la puerta del local y ver su tallado rostro de Adonis a mi lado. Si no hubiera sido por la campanilla que sonó al empujar la puerta me habría quedado allí. De pie mirándole como boba.

Cerré el paraguas dentro del local. Tenía una música de fondo reconfortante y el ambiente era iluminado.

Me senté temblorosa en una silla. Saqué de mi bolsillo unas pastillas tranquilizantes y se me cayeron. Las recogí y al levantarme el hombre que había visto estaba frente a mí sonriendo sarcásticamente. Ni siquiera había sonado la campanilla. Me quede atónita al ver su sonrisa perfecta y se me olvidó por qué estaba allí y a qué le tenía miedo.

-Finge-. Susurró, su voz me abrazó de una forma inquebrantable.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué desea?-. La miré a ella y luego a él para ver si era un sueño. Pero no era así. Él estaba allí sentado mirándome fijamente.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor-. Susurré apenas.

-Uhm, pero eso no cuesta nada-. La chica miró a el hombre y él también. Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes.- Se lo daré de parte de la casa, a demás estamos cerrando y a juzgar por la lluvia diría que es más fácil que se vaya temprano-. Abrí la boca para protestar pero algo me lo impidió.

Asentí sin muchas energías. La chica se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina. Me di cuenta que alguien me estaba mirando. Y allí estaba el Adonis con ojos de color verde oliva.


	2. Miedo

-¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues?- Pregunté con un susurro. Él miró hacia los lados para ver si lo estaban escuchando otras personas.

-Soy Matt, y te tengo que contar una historia. No soy un psicópata ni nada de eso-. Negó con la cabeza inmediatamente dejando caer algunas gotas de agua. Me di cuenta de que se había sacado su abrigo de cuero y ahora tenia un chaleco color gris con una camisa a cuadros debajo. Se veía hermoso, parecía el "David" de Miguel Angel.

-Pretendes que te crea…-. La chica llegó con el vaso de agua y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

-¿Desea algo más?-. Preguntó la chica amablemente. Hace un rato me había dicho que me fuera a mi casa y ahora me estaba diciendo que si deseaba algo mas. Esto realmente era confuso.

-Uhm, no gracias-. Le sonreí de la mejor manera y cuando se dio la vuelta mi rostro lleno de preguntas miró a Matt-. ¿Qué le pasó a ella? Hace un rato me dijo que me fuera a casa y ahora me ofrece algo más…-. Sacudí mi cabeza por la confusión y tomé una pastilla. Me la tragué con facilidad gracias al agua.

-Pretendo que me creas, porque lamentablemente es verdad…-. Matt habló como si se hubiera quedado retrasado en la conversación.

-Eh, pero ya hablamos sobre eso. Y no te creeré de todas formas porque no te conozco y no necesito conocerte-. Contesté rápidamente. Tenía mi mano descansando encima de la mesa y él la tocó. Su mano mandó ondas de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo, a demás de estar helada, probablemente por la lluvia.

-Por favor, Caitlin-. Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre. Mi nombre no era nada en especial, pero el lo hacía especial-. Simplemente es cuestión de creer…-. De repente sentí una vocecita en mi mente que decía "Créele, es cierto lo que dice, acompáñalo para que te cuente la historia" y repetía aquello miles de veces. Saqué mi mano de el lugar y comencé a pensar en otras cosas. En mis estudios, en mis amigos… Y ya dejé de sentir la vocecita. Pero tenía algo de remordimiento y miré a Matt. Su mirada estaba triste con la mirada baja.

-Hey… uhm, esta lloviendo. Y ¿qué historia me contarás?-. Le pregunté llena de curiosidad.

-Sobre tu descendencia, tu linaje. De donde vienes prácticamente-. Lo miré atónita. Comencé a tomar mi paraguas y ponerme de pie.

-Estas loco, ¿te lo he dicho? Me temo que no, bueno ahora lo sabes-. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y sonó la campanilla para salir al exterior. Una vez fuera estaba Matt al lado mío. Me sobresalté y abrí el paraguas ya que seguía lloviendo. Él ya tenía puesto su abrigo. Caminé lo más rápido que pude y el me agarró el brazo con mucha fuerza para contraerme a su cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca del mío y nuestras caras a pocos centímetros.

-Si no me acompañas a las buenas, me acompañaras a las malas-. Saqué mi brazo con fuerza.

-Te odio. Y no iré de ninguna manera. Ni lo pienses-. Comencé a correr a mucha velocidad pero el me seguía con mucha facilidad, le tiré el paraguas para poder tomar ventaja pero solo sirvió para hacerlo enojar y que corriera a mi tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de respirar cuando ya estaba en su hombro y protestando para que me bajara.

-Hey, no! ¿Qué haces? Déjame! Suéltame!-. Le pegué en la espalda pero nada sirvió. Seguía llevándome a un callejón oscuro-. Oh no!, yo creí en ti, Matt. No me matarás-. Comencé a sollozar, no sabía que hacer. Dejé de protestar y me quedé quieta.

-¿Te cansaste?-. Preguntó Matt entrando al callejón.

-No me canse, es que sé que me matarás entonces… ya no queda nada más que hacer-. Susurre la última frase. Matt se quedó de pie y me bajó.


	3. Confianza

Sus ojos me miraban de una forma extraña pero a la vez reconfortante.

-Ok., ¿Por qué me bajaste? Si es que puedo saberlo…- Hice una mueca mirándolo atentamente. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-. Me preguntó con sus ojos de color oliva en los míos que solo eran de color miel.

-Uhm, no lo sé. Pero por un momento creí que me matarías, algo así-. Se rió y me acarició mi mejilla. Ese tacto fue algo parecido al que había experimentado recientemente.

Se acercó a mi cuello, y pude sentir su respiración en mi piel. Subió hacia mi oído.

-Nunca haría algo así-. Susurró. Me separé inmediatamente corriendo hacia la salida del callejón.

Un auto pasó para mi suerte e hice una seña con mi mano. Se estacionaron al frente mío. Era un grupo de chicos seguramente fiesteros porque tenían la música a todo volumen y olían a cigarro y bebidas alcoholicas.

-¿A dónde vas, preciosa?-. Me dijo uno de los chicos. El conductor que probablemente esta sobrio. Los del asiento trasero se inclinaron hacia delante para poder verme. Sonrieron y se gastaron bromas entre ellos. El conductor me parecía atractivo con cabello negro y ojos de color celeste con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Voy al centro de la ciudad, por favor-. Hice una mueca, me estaba mojando y ellos con sus bromas no hacían nada. El copiloto me miró de pies a cabeza-. En realidad, no sé donde estoy-. Sonreí, uno de los chicos de atrás me abrió la puerta.

Entré y sentí que todos me miraban constantemente. Echaron a andar el motor y comencé a mirar por la ventana para ver si Matt seguía allí, pero no estaba su sombra ni nada por el estilo. Me volví para ver los rostros de los chicos. Eran cuatro y el que estaba sentado a mi lado parecía que estaba algo sobrepasado de copas. Y pasó un brazo por mi hombro estrechándome hacia él. Me traté de correr pero su brazo era muy fuerte y no me soltaba. Miré hacia la ventana, por lo menos esas calles si las conocía.

-Uhm, me bajaré por acá-. El conductor me miró y le sonrió al copiloto. Este último se dio vuelta y me miró.

-Tú crees que te dejaremos ir así de fácil-. Dijo. Yo asentí sonriente. Aunque nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir.

-Eso espero-. Los cuatro chicos rompieron a reír. Me asusté de una manera inimaginable.

Hoy me habían pasado cosas horribles. Me había encontrado con un completo extraño el cual me caía bastante mal. Era un bastardo sin corazón. Y estos cuatro tipos que prácticamente me querían secuestrar. Sin contar mi extravío de calles. Todo era mala suerte que al principio era buena suerte. Pero no, te encontrabas con que era todo lo contrario.

-Hey, Jack. La estás asustando-. Dijo el conductor. El chico que se sentaba a mi lado sacó el brazo. Al parecer el se llamaba Jack.

El conductor se detuvo. Sentí miedo, no sabía que hacer y los chicos se bajaban mientras yo me quedaba dentro. Seguramente estaban pensando en como matarme y yo no hacía nada para impedirlo. No me podía mover, algo me lo impedía.

Los chicos volvieron y se sentaron igual que antes, solo que yo estaba al medio de los dos de atrás. Pude ver el rostro de otro de los chicos. Tenía los ojos de color café y su pelo estaba mojado por la lluvia entonces se veía color negro.

-Hola-. Me dijo amablemente, era el primero que me trataba bien y el mas callado ya que no lo había escuchado hasta ahora.

-Hola-. Susurré sonriente. Dejé de mirarlo para darme cuenta de que ya no estaba ni el conductor ni el copiloto ni Jack. Me asusté, estaban afuera y el chico que me dirigió la palabra se había quedado dentro.

Un sonido hizo que me sobresaltara. Miré para afuera y ya no estaban los chicos.

-¿Dónde están?-. Exclamé. El chico me miró y sonrió.

-Deben de estar por ahí de seguro…- No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien abrió la puerta de su lado y lo empujó hacia fuera. Me trate de esconder en el piso del auto y con algo de oscuridad. Pero ese alguien se asomó.


	4. Preocupación

-Hey, Caitlin-. La voz de Matt me tranquilizó por completo que me lancé encima de él abrazándolo. Había estado realmente asustada.

-Oh, nunca creí que alguien me iba a salvar, pero…- Recordé a los chicos del auto que habían salido y no los había vuelto a ver después de aquel sonido-. ¿Dónde están los chicos?-. Me separé de el y me bajé del auto. Había dejado de llover. No había nadie allí. Excepto el chico que me había hablado amablemente en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor-. Hey! ¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunté acercándome.

-Aléjate de allí, Caitlin. Te hará daño.- Matt tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

-No!,- Exclamé, me solté de su férreo- Él está herido. No podemos dejarlo acá! Aunque sea malo o cosas así, el merece vivir…- Me callé. Recordé que él me había tratado muy bien y no había hecho nada asqueroso, como Jack.- Es injusto, Matt. No podemos hacer esto.- Matt ya no se escuchaba y aún así estaba detrás de mí.-No podemos…- El chico que estaba en el suelo había comenzado a vomitar sangre. Comencé a sollozar. Matt lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Aún así, su misión había sido protegerme y se lo agradecía muchísimo.- No, no, no- Puse mis manos en mis ojos para taparme. Y unos brazos pasaron en torno a mí. El abrazo de Matt me hizo realmente bien. Yo también pase mis brazos por su cintura y apreté mi rostro contra su pecho. Llorando por aquel chico que me había tratado bien y había muerto. No podía culpar a Matt, él no lo sabía.

Matt había ido hasta allí en auto. De todas formas, luego de tratar de olvidarme del chico, una pregunta estaba en mi cabeza y no podía dejarla pasar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunté una vez dentro del auto que estaba con calefacción. Y eso le sentó bien a Caitlin.

-¿Por qué hice qué?- Respondió Matt encendiendo el motor.

-Vamos, tu ya sabes. ¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?- Insistí. Salimos hacia la carretera. Otros autos pasaban al lado de nosotros… O nosotros éramos lso que pasábamos por su lado…

No respondió y yo dejé de insistir. Matt ni siquiera sabía donde vivía. Y tampoco me lo había preguntado. De todas formas, se las arregló para llegar a mi departamento. Y al estacionarse me miró y sonrió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunté de repente. Realmente quería saber cuantos años tenia aquel chico que tanto me había gustado.

-Uhm, 20.- dijo mirando hacia al frente. Algo le pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me acerque a él. Y sacudió la cabeza. Me alejé inmediatamente.

-No me pasa nada. No te preocupes.- Me bajé del auto y el tomó mi brazo impidiéndome bajar.- Hey!- exclamé. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Y me susurró "Te veo mañana".

Me duché inmediatamente con agua tibia. Había sido tan relajante. Pero comencé a pensar en la ducha.

Matt, era realmente lindo. Y aquel beso que me había tentado más de lo normal. En ese momento me dieron ganas de darle un beso allí mismo. Pero ni siquiera lo conocía, de seguro lo tenía que conocer primero antes de dar el primer beso ¿no? Bueno en todo caso, yo no le iba a dar un beso hasta saber realmente que era, porque el hecho de que corriera rápido lo hacía especial y a demás tener esa fuerza, porque solo en segundo había matado al chico amable… Sentí una puntada en el corazón, acordarme de aquel chico me ponía realmente mal. Así que trate de pensar en Matt. En que… MI MADRE DEBIÓ HABER QUEDADO PREOCUPADA PORQUE NO FUI A SU CASA.


	5. Soñador

No quería despegarme de esa ducha tan reconfortante, pero cambió la temperatura en un instante, se convirtió en un balde de agua fría. Algo me decía que tenía que decirle a mi madre de una vez que estaba bien en mi departamento ya que me había perdido unos minutos y no pude seguir hacia su casa.

Me sequé todo el cuerpo y me puse la toalla en el pelo y en mi cuerpo. Fui a mi cajón y saque unos shorts de algodón y una blusa de tirantes color blanca. Tome el teléfono que había puesto hace unas semanas en mi habitación y marque el número de la casa de mi madre en unos segundos.

Al cuarto tono me contestó riendo. Al parecer estaba hablando con alguien de la familia, o sus amigas.

-¿aló?- Preguntó. Sonreí porque no estaba preocupada de si había llegado o no.

-Mamá, soy yo Caitlin.- Suspiró, podría apostar mi vida a que en este momento estaba sonriendo, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No pude llegar, ya que me perdí y decidí volverme a mi casa antes de encontrarme con alguien indeseable-. Y si lo había hecho.

-Hiciste bien, hija. Bueno nos vemos cuando sepas mi dirección y el tiempo no esté tan malo.- Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, de verdad que la extrañaba, pero había sido mi decisión irme de casa a los 19 años. Y no me iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho. Ahora no.

-Hablamos mañana, para saber si nos juntamos o no. Porque a decir verdad te extraño mamá.- Le dije sinceramente.

-Hija, yo también te extraño, mañana hablamos. Cuídate, no hables con extraños-. Cortó. Sus últimas palabras me llegaron de verdad.

Me sentía como una pequeña chica que le tenía que decir a su mamá "No te hice caso y me arrepiento de eso". Había hablado con un extraño, había parado un coche que no conocía perfectamente podrían haber abusado de mi.

Me sentí sola por unos segundos, pero luego me bajó el sueño y no pensé nada más.

Por la mañana el sol estaba en mis cortinas tratando de sofocarme. Vi el reloj, eran las 12 del día! Y yo durmiendo de lo mejor. Tenía algunos mensajes en la contestadora, uno mi madre. Apreté el botón para poder escucharlo.

"Hija, no contestas, de todas formas espero que estes bien, iremos con Kate de compras a Victoria's Secret. Si quieres ir nos encontramos en la tienda a las 3, besos."

Kate era la hermana de mi madre, mi tía. Tenía 30 años, mientras que mi madre estaba al borde de los 40. Aun se conservaba bastante bien, como para pasar por unos 35 años.

Sentí curiosidad por el siguiente mensaje. Así que lo escuché, poniéndome de pie y viendo que ropa me pondría hoy.

"Hey, chica. Soy Matt, te pasare a buscar a las 1."

El mundo se me vino abajo. No. Matt me pasaría a buscar en una hora más. Además de improvisto, ni siquiera me pidió permiso para venir a buscarme, nada.

Realmente me caía mal, así que yo no saldría con él. Por mas guapo que fuera, aunque pareciera un modelo de Calvin Klaine y me moría por saber que había debajo de su chaleco y su camisa. No.

Me lavé los dientes y me vestí con una polera de tirantes color rosa pálido una falda floreada que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, me puse unas sandalias Chanel, me peine mi cabello largo color rojo fresa y ondulado. Me puse brillo en los labios terminé echándome perfume.

Salí de mi habitación tomando mi cartera y mirando a todas partes. Cerré la puerta, me encontré con Matt apoyado en la pared de al frente con un ramo de rosas en las manos. Tenía una sonrisa torcida, mirándome de pies a cabeza.


	6. Sorpresa

Por dios, no sabía como empezar. Estaba simplemente deslumbrante, su sonrisa perfecta hacia que me derritiera. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, solo sentía que mi corazón se saltaba algunos latidos. No pude avanzar y antes de que él se diera cuenta de que no reaccionaba por su belleza sobrenatural, hablé:

-Creí que podría escaparme de ti, de alguna forma, pero veo que no es así. ¿Me sigues cierto?-. Obligué a mis piernas a que reaccionaran y caminé hacía el ascensor. El me seguía era obvio, su olor a perfume muy caro me llego a mi olfato, me mataba ese olor. Tuve la necesidad de devolverme y darle un beso en ese mismo momento. "Idiota, el no es nadie, ni siquiera lo conoces" me dije a mi misma.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te sigo?- Me preguntó, con su voz tan abrazadora y soñadora. Apreté el botón para que subiera el ascensor. Estábamos en el tercer piso, de un edificio de siete pisos.

-Muchas cosas…- Dije esperando a que el ascensor llegara. Estaba en el primer piso. No subía, apretaba el botón constantemente. Hasta que me di cuenta que era un gesto desesperado.

-Tienes miedo-. Me dijo de un momento a otro. No lo escuché, aunque si lo había hecho, pero no quise hacer ningún comentario-. Tienes miedo a que yo te haga daño, como se lo hice al chico que te trato bien… O ¿me equivoco?- Su respiración chocaba con mi cuello. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, acordarme del chico amable, que nunca supe su nombre, me hacía mal.

-Te equivocas-. No pude esperar más el ascensor y baje por las escaleras, las cuales eran en forma de caracol.

Bajé muy rápido las escaleras. Al encontrarme en el primero piso con la recepcionista le dije que arreglara el ascensor. Me miró con cara de confusión, seguí caminando para poder ir a almorzar a algún restaurante y veo a mi Adonis apoyado en un auto BMV negro descapotable, me miró con cierta ternura, pero también con picardía.

Hizo un gesto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, por un momento solo existía Matt y yo. La gente que pasaba por fuera de mi edificio no estaba.

Caminé lentamente hacia el auto y me senté en el asiento de copiloto. Un error en mi vida. En segundos, los cuales pasaron demasiado rápido, ya estaba el motor encendido y en marcha.

No sabía como describir la hermosa mirada de Matt, sus ojos eran verde oliva, y demasiado profundos para dejar de mirarlos. Si los miraba, me sentía completamente desnuda, como si me atravesara su mirada de una manera inconcebible.

Mire el reloj de Matt en su muñeca, eran las 13:40. Le tenía que decir a Matt que me tendría que juntar con mi madre a las 3 PM para ir de compras.

-¿Para dónde vamos?- Pregunté, el me miró y sonrió.

-A donde tú quieras…- Me respondió.- Te ves hermosa-. Susurró, sentí un calor en mis mejillas, miré hacia otro lado sonriendo.

-Gracias-. Dije apenas, para que no escuchara.- Ahora quiero ir a almorzar.- Sonó algo caprichoso, pero era así. Sonrió y dio vuelta a una esquina, muy rápido.

Me reí porque me había pegado con la puerta del auto en el brazo, por la vuelta tan precipitada que había hecho.

Aparcó al frente de un restaurante. No lo conocía, pero que más da, iba a estar con Matt.


	7. Poder

No me preocupo que tipo de comida sirvieran o que iba a comer, con solo mirar los ojos de Matt me podría comer hasta los testículos de un caballo. No, no es cierto.

"¿Que dices Caitlin?, ¿Qué te estás enamorando de un tipo que te secuestro hace un día?" Me pregunte a mí misma, mientras Matt sonreía y me miraba.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué hago acá?-. De pronto sentí que fui víctima de su estúpido juego de mente. Lo mire enojada, el seguía teniendo en su cara esa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Se supone que tu quisiste venir acá.- Me puse de pie, y mire al camarero con una sonrisa seductora.

-Lo siento de repente me acorde que tenía que hacer otros asuntos-. Le explique al camarero, el asintió.

Salí por la puerta de vidrio. Matt me siguió. Me tomo del brazo y me dio vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que querías almorzar conmigo. – Negué con la cabeza.

-Tú querías que almorzara contigo. Eres un egoísta, como no dejas que decida por mi sola y no haces tú juego de la mente.- Frunció el ceño. Me sentí una completa idiota, quizás el no estaba ocupando su magia, solo que yo me confundí por un momento.- Lo siento, pero me tengo que juntar con mi madre.- Me regalo una sonrisa tiernísima y yo baje la mirada.

-No te culpo. Sé que puede ser extraño estar comiendo con un extraño que te secuestro. Pero luego te será mucho más cómodo estar conmigo.- Le sonreí y comencé a caminar por la calle que me llevaba a la tienda de "Victoria's secret".

Era raro para mí estar con alguien, ya que siempre fui una chica solitaria, y nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar con alguien. Pero con Matt era totalmente distinto. Con él era diferente, y eso que solamente habíamos estado un día juntos y ya lo necesitaba.

Y así fue como paso. Recordé que Matt era un monstruo, tenia rapidez, belleza sobrenatural, súper fuerza… Para mí eso no era normal, eso eran síntomas de superhéroes o villanos. Y creo que Matt era el villano… Tenía ese aire misterioso y eso de seducir como si nada le salía con gran éxito sobre mí. Era claro que había usado su poder asqueroso para que yo pudiera salir con él, ¿Qué otra explicación hay?... ¿Qué yo haya querido salir con él? No. Ni hablar, yo en ningún momento pensé en salir con él, fuera de su poder. Porque dentro obviamente voy a querer estar con él y se me haría tan difícil no salir con su encanto. Pero ahora que podía pensar por mí misma… era diferente. No quiero salir más con él. Ni en pinturas, ni en mis sueños.

Llegue a "Victoria's Secret" a las 3. A la hora que mi madre me había dicho. Estaban dentro viendo un sostenedor de color morado oscuro. Entre empujando una puerta de vidrio, mi madre me vio y vino corriendo. Estaba totalmente diferente. Tenía el pelo corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos flequillos rubios.

Me abrazo, y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Madre, te cortaste el cabello!- Exclame, mi tía apareció detrás de ella. La salude con un beso en la mejilla.

Comenzamos a ver ropa interior. Era bastante bonita, el sostenedor lo estaban viendo para mí.

-Sí, madre. Esta muy bonito de verdad…- Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto. Mientras veía unos camisones para dormir.

-Uhm, nada. Es que son muchas cosas… Ayer con la lluvia me enferme, y todo me da frio…- Mentí, al parecer no se dio cuenta que había mentido. Así que me miro con rostro de tristeza.

-Bueno, entonces querrás irte ahora ¿no?- Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Madre, ¿vamos a almorzar?- Le pregunte, ella asintió y miro a su hermana.

-Vamos a almorzar…- Dijo.

Fuimos las tres a un café que servían unos sándwiches. Era raro estar con la hermana de mi madre. Nunca habíamos compartido mucho… Pero era demasiado simpática.

Estaba jugando con un sobre de azúcar cuando mi madre pregunto…

-¿Cómo te va con los chicos?- Deje el sobre allí, y mire por la ventana hacia la calle.

-Como siempre… Nada en especial. Ningún interesado que me interese.- Sonrió. La mire de reojo. Estaba pensando en algo…

-Seguramente aun eres virgen cierto?- Abrí los ojos como platos, y hice un mohín de contrariedad.

-¿De qué hablas, mama? ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso? Eso no te incumbe a ti…- Nos quedamos en silencio-. En todo caso, si. Aun lo soy.- Confesé sonrojada.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, niña. Ya verás cual es la magia-. Era la primera vez que la tía me dirigía la palabra.

Me molestaba hablar sobre eso, ya que era algo muy difícil para mí entregarme a alguien, y tampoco lo iba a hacer… Aun.


End file.
